


Deep in the closet

by Pkimmey32



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pkimmey32/pseuds/Pkimmey32
Summary: Killian is sassy, Regina is frustrated and Emma is clueless!my attempt on comedy...
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a filler to get this story started

"shh, I don't want to wake the closet lover" Killian wispered to his very drunk friend who he just   
met that night, she was standing outside of a gay bar and some guy tried to flirt with her even   
though she glared at him saying that she is a lisbian, like the lines " I'm a lesbian trapped in a  
guys body" ever worked, Killian strode over leaving his friends behind and took her arm saying,  
" there you are, your wife is looking for you" he took her over to his friends and   
they all entered the gay bar together and got drunk getting to know each other.

That is how they are here now in his appartment very drunk, 

"the closet lover?" Regina asked confused.

Killian shrugged unapologicly, " My roommate, she is so deep in the closet she has three  
boyfriends' he explained.

Regina's eyes got wide, " Three? damn, How do you know she is gay?"

Killian looked at her as they sat on the couch, " Honey, please I'm her best friend and a gay,  
no gay's get past my gaydar, even one of her boyfriends" he said with a grin on his face.

She stared at him for a minute then erupted in laughter, he joined in forgetting they are supposed to  
be quiet.

" Kil, why are you so load? I was sleeping" Emma said walking in in her short grey shorts and   
white tank top with a red sports bra visible through the shirt, she sat on Killians lap and laid   
her head down on his shoulders.

He put his arms around her, " I'm sorry, closet, we were having some fun" he said and thats when she   
looked beside him, she exspected to see a random guy but shocked to see a beautiful woman.

Regina's laughter came to an abrupt stop when she saw Emma walk in, she was the most beautful   
woman she ever liad eye's on, ' please be the gay roommate, oh please, please be the gay roommate,   
wait......the gay roommate that is in the closet, ugh, can it ever be easy?.

" Um, Kil, aren't you gay" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Ha Ha miss closet, yes I'm gay, this is my very new friend Regina" Killian said as he gestured to Regina.

Emma rolled her Eye's, " I don't know why you keep insesting calling me closet, I think I'm pretty open," she   
said to Killian before she turned back to Regina and held her hand out to Regina, " Hi I'm Emma, this drama queens  
roommate and best friend, you are beautiful, I'm surprised you'd hang out with him " she said with a blush she has no   
idea why is there, and she got a shove from her best friend for her comment.

'Yep big time gay, does she know she just flirted, how does she not know' Regina took Emma's hand in her's and  
kissed her knuckles which Emma chuckled at. " Well, It's very nice to meet you Emma, as Killian said I'm Regina  
but you beautiful can call me Gena" she said with a wink.

Emma giggled again, " Oh Gena, we are gonna be the best of friends, stay tonight, I'm going back to bed, good night"  
she said excitedly as she got up and went back to her room.

Regina frowned, ' wait, what, friends' she thought confused.

" See, told you, she is so far in that closet, I'm surprised she can see the sun" Killian said with a shrug before he   
looked at her with a grin, " so you have a lady boner for the closet lover huh? good luck with that"he said and laughed  
at her glare.

'Of anyone I could have been attracted to to have a "lady boner" for it had to be for that beautiful blonde who is deep   
in the closet, great!' Regina thought sarcastically.

TO BE CONTINUED......


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Emma woke up, took a shower, got dressed and walked out to  
the living room just to find Killian and Gina asleep on the couch, Gina's head on  
the arm rest and Killians head in her lap, It was an adorable sight and she couldn't  
help hersel as she took her phone out to take a picture, she took a few then went  
in search for pain pills and two bottled water and sat them on the coffee table.

After taking care of the two on the couch she went to the kitchen prepering  
breakfast, 'What is this feeling I have? I don't think I felt like this becoming  
Killians friend, oh well it is probably different with everyone, I just feel like  
Gina and I could be fast friends, I'm excited to see it through, maybe I  
should ask her to coffee or something to get to know each other, yes  
that's what I well do' Emma thought with a nod to herself.

She went about making omelettes and putting a pot of coffee on, once the  
food was on the plates and the plate placed on the tray she grabbed three  
cups of coffee and put them on the tray, then she headed to the living with  
the tray sat it down and grabbed her own food and coffee, sat in a chair and  
sat her coffee down on the in table next to the chair, she stared at the duo  
as she ate watching them wake with groans from the aroma of the food.

"Closet, I can't, it hurts to much" Killian said with eyes still closed.

Emma rolled her eyes, got up, grabbed the pill bottle and took two pills, she  
walked over, bent down and put one pill at his lips, he opened his mouth to  
let her put both pills in and felt the bottle pressed to his lips so he drink the pills  
down and wait a few seconds to open his eyes and grabbed the first coffee he  
see's as Emma does the same to Regina.

"Hey thats mine" Emma said a liitle to loud for the two who are nursing a  
headache,"sorry"she said quiter.

When she is fineshed with Regina she walks over and grabs Killians full  
mug and sat down with legs crossed and a smirk on her lips inhaling the cup  
"more for me then" he groaned but continued to drink from the same mug.

"Children, may I have some coffee?" Regina asked as she looked at Emma  
with sleepy and puppy dog eyes.

"yeah, let me get it" Emma said and hastily sat her coffee mug down, reached for  
the tray that the two haven't seen because of there hungover state, she got up and  
handed the mug to Regina with a grin, Killian side eye them with a smirk.

"Thank you, you didn't have to get up, I could have reached it myself" Regina said  
with a small smile.

Emma shrugs and turns around to grab a plate and turn back to place it on  
Regina's lap,"I don't mind at all, eat up, yell feel better" she said then winked  
before she sat back down to resume her food and coffee.

"Hey, what about me, closet, can you get my plate?" Killian wined but on the  
inside he is taunting her for her obvious display.

Emma glares at him," get your own plate, you can reach it where your at" 

Killian pouts.

Regina snorts, trying not to laugh outright at her new friend.

Emma looked at her with a smile glad that she could amuse her soon to be friend.

As Killian grabs his food grumbling, Regina takes a bite of her omelette, the first  
taste had her eyes closed and moaning.

Emma looks up at her with a funny feeling in her stomach at the noise and Killian  
is smirking again watching his best friends reaction.

Regina opens her eyes and seen the look and smirked as well.

they continued eating in comfertable silence.

"thank you for everything you did this morning, I loved the omelette, let me clean  
the dishes before I leave" Regina requested moving to grab the dishes and putting  
them on the tray to be carried in the kitchen.

Emma stood up with a frown to follow," Leave?" Emma asked.

Regina turned to face her with a smile," yes, I have to get back to my place and  
shower and also inform my sister that I am ok, my cell died before we got here last night."

"oh" Emma said with a pout, for some reason she doesn't want her to go, she followed  
Regina to the kitchen to help her then lit up when she remember what she was thinking  
when she was cooking, " hey I was wondering that maybe we could go for coffee to get  
to know each other?" she asked, heart racing.

Regina rose her eyebrow looking at her," we just had coffee" she smirked.

Emma looked at her with wide eyes," NO, I mean like maybe tomorrow or next week or  
whenever you are free?"

Regina smiled big at her, 'maybe she isn't as deep in the closet as killian thinks' she wondered  
"yes, I'd love to, Monday before work sound good? though I don't know your work schedule..."

Emma smiled just as big, "I set my own schedule so anytime would be great"

Regina was intrigued, "oh what do you do?"

"I own my own private investigation company, what do you do?"

"Wow, impressive" Regina said in a approving nod" I own my own gay club, the one on mole drive,  
The Forbidden Fruit" she said.

"Well color me impressed, are you gay"Emma asked curiously.

'did she not know thats where Killian was last night when we met, at a GAY bar' Regina thought as she looked at Emma  
like saying 'duh' she shook her head a little, "yes I am, thats how I met Killian last night" Regina said gently  
because....well Emma is too damn cute to be irritated at.

Emma thought, then a light bulb lit in her head," Oh, thats right, duh Emma" Emma laughes at herself and  
Regina just has to smile at Emma talking to herself, it is adorable, ' she is clueless, she doesn't know she is  
gay, but I could change that, yes I could, she asked me out so i'm gonna charm her out of the closet' Regina  
snorted at her thoughts, 'charm her out of the closet'.

Emma looks up at the snort with a confused smile,"What?"

Regina composed herself," Oh nothing, just a random thought" she said waving in dismissal, Emma just shrugged  
with a smile and helped finished the dishes.

\----------------------------------------

Laying in bed that night all Emma could think about is Monday morning when she could see Regina again, she  
hadn't even realized that she hasn't talked to Graham, Sam or dean that day and she didn't think of it as she fell  
asleep that night or the next morning when she woke, she only thought about them when one of them called her  
the next.

TO BE CONTINUED............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think, kudos and comments encourage me!

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think??


End file.
